Lady Marmalade
by Rose the Wary Wolf
Summary: The Higurashi Brothel was known in the Warring States for their services. With their hanyou protector, they're able to keep the more uncouth customers at bay. However, when Naraku starts knocking at their door, Kagome knows what to do. She wasn't going to take his threats lying down. 9 out of 30 Song Challenge One Shots. Lady Marmalade by Christina, Pink, Mya, and Lil Kim.


**Now, due to how Kagome's dresses in the Feudal Era, she's been seen as a whore. But, what if she was a whore? The Higurashi Brothel is open for business~**

**(I actually didn't check to see if anyone else has done this, so I'm sorry if I took someone's idea! I'm also sorry if I offend anyone!)**

**(Warning: mentions of rape, sex, and blood.)**

**I don't own Inuyasha or the song.**

* * *

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

Kikyo watched stoically as man after man entered the brothel.

As the eldest child of the brothel's owner, Kikyou was considered to be untouchable. She was cold and seemingly unfeeling.

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

"Hey Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out. The eldest Higurashi child blinked at the hanyou. "How have the pickings been today?" he grinned excitedly.

Kikyo hummed, checking over the customer log. Inuyasha glanced over her shoulder. As the Brothel's head of security, Inuyasha was usually rather curious about who he might get to kick out.

_He met marmalade down in old new orleans_

"Miroku is with Sango again," she noted. Inuyasha snorted.

"I swear, he just wants to get her pregnant. Then he'll have an excuse to take her away," the hanyou wasn't pleased with the threat the monk offered. The people that found refuge in the Higurashi Brothel were his to protect.

_Struttin' her stuff on the street_

Madam Higurashi, Kikyo's great-grandmother, had found Inuyasha when he was scared and alone. She had taken him in, welcoming him into her family as a protector.

When Kunloon Higurashi, Madam's granddaughter, decided to create a Brothel, Inuyasha swore to protect anyone that found a home under its roof.

_She said "hello,_

"It's better than when Byakuya was after her," she stated.

"Keh, anyone is better than Naruku's posse."

"Is that really how you feel, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha spun around at the sound of the new voice.

Kagura was leaning against the threshold that led deeper into the Brothel. Her kimono was messy, her kimono loose and her shoulder visible. She had her ever present fan flared to cover her smile.

_Hey joe, you wanna give it a go?" mmm, mmm_

"I thought I told you to look presentable in the lobby, Kagura," Kikyo's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Kagura waved her off arrogantly.

"If Kagome hadn't vouched for the two of you, I would have already splattered your brains all over the damn ground, witch," Inuyasha snarled.

_Itchi gitchi ya ya da da_

Much like Inuyasha, Kagura and Kanna had been found by a Higurashi and welcomed into their home. In thanks, Kagura demanded that she pay them back for their help.

Kikyo immediately enlisted her in working at the family's brothel. Kagura fit in well with the girls and Kanna got along with the rest of the children Kagome always picked up.

_Itchi gitchi ya ya here_

Kagura only smirked at the hanyou in satisfaction. "Hiten is asleep," she informed Kikyo. "I'm open for a new customer."

"Noted. Get something to eat while you have a moment," Kikyo ordered.

Kagura left the room in a flourish. Kikyo had no doubt that she was going to check up on the Void Youkai before she took care of herself.

_Mocha-choca-lata ya ya_

"You need to tell your damn sister to stop picking up strays," Inuyasha snarled, fingering the hilt of his sword as he glared after Kagura.

"I have doubts that even Mother could stop Kagome. She inherited our father's stubbornness." Not that anyone knew who the twins' father was.

_Creole lady marmalade_

When she was a young girl, Kunloon had been raped by the pillaging soldiers of some far off Lord.

Pregnant and terrified, Kunloon had fled the town in search of her older sister, who had been a traveling healer. Her sister, Karin, had Inuyasha at her side to protect her from bandits and other deviants.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_

When Kunloon found her sister, they decided to open up a safe house for those who suffered due to all of the wars.

Many women joined, desperate for some safety, even if was under a hanyou and two human women.

Now, twenty years later, they were a well-known brothel, both for their services and their kindness.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

Kunloon took full control of the brothel after her dear sister died from illness. Once Kagome and Kikyo were a few years old, she joined the other women in servicing the visiting men.

Of course, Inuyasha hadn't been happy with the idea of those under his protection selling their bodies, but they needed the money to support everyone.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

Kunloon quickly found out that she was pregnant once again. Overjoyed, the women demanded that she man the lobby. With her three children, Kunloon was far too busy to service any of the customers.

And so, the Rule of Mothers was created.

_The boy drank all her magnolia-wine_

If any of the girl's became pregnant, they had the option of stepping down from their jobs. They would be relegated to babysitting or cleaning, but they would no longer have to service their customers.

Most of the women kept their jobs after the pregnancy, however. It was a source of income for the brothel. They needed able bodied girls to bring in the money that kept a roof over their heads.

_On the black satin sheets oh I swear he started to freak_

Inuyasha quickly got serious. "I've been hearing some rumors."

"Oh?" the hanyou's hesitance was enough to grab Kikyou's attention. He was someone that blurted out exactly what was on his mind, this was just out of character of him.

"Apparently, Naraku did not take kindly to the fact we beat up one of his."

_Itchi gitchi ya ya da da_

Kikyou frowned. This was indeed a problem.

They had enough protection to save them from horny customers and minor demons. But, Inuyasha would not be enough for Naraku's Army.

_Itchi gitchi ya ya here_

She had already heard about how he had nearly wiped out the Eastern Wolf Pack and Sango's demon exterminator clan.

Naraku was not someone to be trifled with.

_Mocha-choca-lata ya ya_

The two quickly silenced at the sound of footsteps from the hallway.

"Is that spider causing trouble again?" Kagome asked as she walked in. On her hip she was carrying one of the many children that the brothel had taken in. Next to her, a child of one of the girls blinked at the Protector and the Miss of the brothel.

_Creole lady marmalade_

"Keh, isn't he always?" Inuyasha snarled, turning his away from the more motherly twin.

She giggled at his reaction as Kikyou gazed silently at her sister.

"You have an idea," the more stoic twin stated.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_

Kagome started at her words. She squeezed Shiori's hand and dropped it. Gently, she placed the child on her hip, Rin, on the ground. She crouched down next to the human girl and smiled at her.

"Rin, why don't you go find Shippo? I'm sure he's done with his chores now."

The group of four watched as the little girl left the room with a laugh and a kiss on Kagome's check.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

"Mou, you know me too well, Kikyou," Kagome pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just tell us, wench," Inuyasha butted in before the twins could start. Having known them since they were born, he knew that they could go on forever.

_Hey, hey, hey_

"Fine, fine," Kagome huffed. "We already have Sango and Inuyasha to protect us. We can just call upon our more common customers." Kagome smiled at the inu hanyou's deadpan look.

"Like hell am I asking the perverted monk for help."

Kagome laughed for a moment and Shiori joined in after a moment. "Miroku is one option, but not the only one."

"Get to the point, Kagome." Kikyou ordered.

_Touching her skin feelin' silky smooth_

"We have the children of a good number of strong youkai as well as connections to various youkai Lords. Naraku would be a fool to attack us," the smirk Kagome directed that the pair could only be described as unholy.

"Wait," Inuyahsa cut in. "Are you seriously going to use Wolf-Face's lust and Shitty-Brother's interest in you to beat back Naraku?"

"They need to be useful for something other than their money," Kikyou considered.

_The colour of cafe au lait_

"Besides, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to show up the spider. He killed a large number of Kouga's pack and threatened Rin more than once." Kagome added.

"I still don't understand Sesshomaru's fascination with the brat," Inuyasha muttered.

"Rin has a charming ability to understand animals, while still being human. I think that's more than enough reason to be interested in her," Kagome informed him.

"I believe it is because Rin was able to make the pups in Lord Sesshomaru's castle silence themselves." Kikyou countered.

"What can I say?" Kagome grinned deviously. "She has the prefect makings of an alpha female."

_Made the savage beast inside_

"Will those two be enough?" Souta asked, stepping into the room from the entrance.

"Brat, what are you doing listening in?" Inuyasha scowled. So many interruptions, this was supposed to be an important conversation between the two main powers of the brothel.

"If you wanted this to be private, you should have moved to one of the room," Souta shrugged, not the least bit guilty.

"If worst comes to worst, we'll have Shiori raise the shield. Simple as that." Kagome added.

_Roar until it cried, more, more, more_

Shiori was one of the many children born inside the brothel. Her mother, one of the workers, serviced a kind bat youkai lord. As such, she was born with a shielding ability that was used to protect the brothel during more trying times.

The Higurashi's preferred not to use her, but if the group was threatened, then Shiori was more than willing to help.

_Now he's back home doing nine to five_

"And what are you going to be doing, wench?" Inuyasha snarked.

"Well, I'll being sitting back and watching the show of course!" Kagome chirped, clapping her hands together happily.

_Living his grey flannel life_

"What was I thinking?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Of course you can't fight. You're too soft for that."

Kagome gritted her teeth angrily. With the hanyou's laugh echoing in her ears, she stomped out of the room, Shiori at her side.

"Don't antagonize Kagome, Inuyasha," Kikyo reminded the protector. "She can get vindictive."

_But when he turns off to sleep_

Kikyou was manning the lobby again when their first guest arrived.

"This Sesshomaru is not pleased with his summoning," the silver haired youkai's glared barely caused the Hirgurashi to blink.

"I see that Kagome really did ask for your presence, Lord Sesshomaru," she noted. "I apologize on her behave for any inconvenience that this has caused."

_Old memories creep, more, more, more_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed as she entered the lobby with Kagome.

"It is nice to see you again, My Lord." Kagome bowed with a soft smile.

Sesshomaru merely nodded back to her silently, most of his attention on the small girl beaming up at him.

_Itchi gitchi ya ya da da da_

"Big Sister said that Lord Sesshomaru would be here soon, so I made Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken and Ah-Un flower crowns!" Rin shouted, flinging her arms wide in excitement.

"Whore," Sesshomaru called Kagome to attention. "Rin and this Sesshomaru will be in the field."

Kagome only smiled and waved as the pair left the brothel.

_Itchi gitchi ya ya here_

"One would think you would get angry about what he calls you," Kikyou glanced at her temperamental younger sister in question.

"It's the truth though. I work at a brothel and service men to get what I want. I'm not ashamed of what I do, so I see no reason to deny it." Kagome explained.

_Mocha-choco-lata ya ya_

Kouga was the next visitor to arrive. As the permanent secretary of the Higurashi Brothel, Kikyou was the first to greet him.

"Lord Kouga, I see you received Kagome's summonings as well," she stated.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for the day she called for me!" he grinned excitedly. "Now, where is my woman?"

Kikyou checked her customer log briefly. "Kagome is currently entertaining Bankotsu of the Band of Seven. She should only be a few moments."

_Creole lady marmalade_

Kouga waited in one of the chairs, sulking. Not that Kikyou knew why, the youkai lord knew that Kagome serviced other men. As Kagome had stated, she was a brothel worker. Not to mention the fact that Kouga himself had a fiancé that he kept leaving behind.

"I assume you know why you have been called," Kikyou asked, annoyed with the wolf's petulance.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_

"Something about that Naraku asshole," he admitted. "Seeing my woman and getting to beat up that spider, is today wonderful or what?"

"I hope you will be willing to work with our four other protectors," Kikyou frowned. If they ended up hurting each other instead of helping, Kikyou had full rights to blame Kagome.

"Yeah, Lord Sesshomaru, Dogshit, the Pervert, and Sango," Kouga recited from memory.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

"Kouga, you're here!" Kagome walked in, a small sack in her hand.

Kikyou held out her hand and Kagome passed the money over to her sister with a smile.

Once the exchange was over, Kouga leapt up, pulling the girl into a hug. "It's been so long, Kagome!" he shouted, spinning her around.

"Kouga, let me down!" she cried out, laughing loudly.

_Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?_

"That cheap bastard," Kikyou mumbled, counting the coins a third time.

"Oh? Bankotsu tried to scam us again?" Kagome blinked in surprise. Kouga winced, he knew full well how protective the twins were of their hard earned money. It was the only thing that kept a roof over their heads and protected all of those that looked towards them.

"Looks like Dogshit will have his fun with the bastard," he commented. "Wonder if he'll let me have a piece of him?"

_Creole lady marmalade_

"Unlikely, Inuyasha takes his job very seriously," Kikyou stated.

"At least Dogshit is useful for something," Kouga muttered. Kagome lightly smacked his arm in reprimand.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_

It was only a few days later that their third and very much unwelcome guest arrived at the Higurashi Brothel.

"Hello there," Naraku greeted as Kikyou stared blankly back at him. "I would like to request a girl."

"Very well," she allowed. "Anyone specific?"

"I have heard wonderful stories about a girl named Kagome. Is she free at the moment?" Kikyou didn't blink as Naraku licked his lips at the thought of her sister.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

"I am sorry. Kagome is currently not available. Anyone else?" she asked.

The hanyou's face twitched in annoyance. "A young woman called Sango?"

"Busy."

_Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?_

He gritted his teeth. "A woman named Kikyou."

"You are speaking to her at the moment," Kikyou revealed.

Naraku smirked widely, "oh?"

"Yes, however, I am not serviceable as I will be inheriting the Brothel. All the girls you have named are not available. Would you like a recommendation?"

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

"No," Naraku pretended to think it over. "I think I will just take it all!"

Kikyou stared, completely unimpressed at tentacles that appeared on the hanyou. She sighed as he loomed over her threateningly.

"It seems that Kagome was right again," she commented.

_Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?_

"She usually is," Inuyasha admitted grudgingly from behind Naraku.

"This Sesshomaru is not impressed," the Inu Youkai Lord said, folding his arms.

Kouga just grinned as Sango hefted up her boomerang and Miroku fiddled with his prayer beads.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

"What is this?" the spider hissed.

Kikyou stood, revealing her battle outfit. "The Higurashi family is from a long line of mikos, however tradition dictates that only the eldest daughter is to be trained in the art. They are not allowed to be touched by a man or bare children. Should I die, then Kagome will be taught the art and forbidden from sexual acts." She pulled a bow and arrow out from under her small lobby desk.

"But…the hanyou! The demons!" Naraku sputtered in confusion.

_Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?  
_

"It is a mikos duty to protect all those in need," Kikyou smirked. "We just prefer to do it in a rather untraditional way."

"Plus," Inuyasha added, pulling down his fire rat robe slightly to reveal a fanged necklace. "I'm kinda of tied to the family forever."

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

"I might be the battle expert of our family," Kikyou continued. "But, Kagome is good at making connections, with humans or youkai. She's the one that called Lord Sesshomru and Lord Kouga here. And, they are more than happy to help us get rid of you."

"All threats to the Higurashi's must be eliminated," Inuyasha stated.

_Itchi gitchi ya ya da da_

Sesshomaru was bored with the conversation and kicked Naraku through the open door.

He had no wish to anger the Whore and the Miko by damaging their precious brothel. He had no doubt that he would win, but Rin would be upset with him.

And that was unforgivable.

_Itchi gitchi ya ya here_

Kagome smiled from the roof of the brothel, watching as the five fighters beat back the spider and his army.

"I never thought this is what would happen when I went with you," Kagura admitted from her right side.

Kagome giggled and snuggled Shippo closer to her chest as he gazed at the fight in awe.

_Mocha-choco-lata ya ya_

"I do find it amusing how you have all of them wrapped around your dainty fingers," Kagura continued.

The children that were watching from the roof with the two women started to giggle at the bloody display below them.

Kagome gazed at all of those under her family's protect with soft eyes.

_Itchi gitchi ya ya here_

She turned back to Kagura as Sesshomaru stabbed Naraku in the stomach.

"People forget how powerful women and children are," she told the youkai. "And a women's most powerful tool is their body. It's not my fault that I know how to use it to get what I want."

Kagura shivered at Kagome's gleeful expression as Naraku screamed in pain.

* * *

**Not really sure how I feel about this one.**

**I believe that women have many different strengths. One of them being their bodies and their looks. I feel like Kagome would use hers to her advantage to get what she wanted. She wants money to care of the children under her care? Like hell is anyone gonna stop her. She wants Naraku dead for threatening her friends and family? She's gonna round up everyone that is connected to her. **

**I just like the idea of Kikyou and Kagome running a brothel that doubles as a safe house.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this one shot!**


End file.
